The Shaman Demon and Prince Of Hell, Yoh
by Annie Matsukaze
Summary: Yoh was taking by a demon and raised by her. Yoh finds out why Hao wants to kill the non-shamans. Can Yoh change Hao or will he fail to change Hao? Is there 4 new Spirit that the great spirit has created? Find out in this story. Because this is only one of three from my shaman king stories.


Annie: This is my first time doing a Shaman King fanfiction. I hope I did a good job on it.

Hao: I don't think you'll do a good job.

Yoh: Um, Hao? Can you take that back before she tries to murder you?

Hao: **Looks at Yoh before looking at me** O.O **Gasps**

Annie: What did you say? **In her demon form with weapon in hand**

Hao: Nothing.

Annie: Good. There will be demon language in the story and Yoh's father won't be in the story because he got killed by a car. Enjoy. ^-^

* * *

Keiko has giving birth to her first son, but her son is a reborn person named Hao. "I'm sorry, my daughter." Yohmei said to her. "Can I hold him?" Keiko asked. "Only for 5 minutes and no more." Yohmei said. "Yes, dad." Keiko said before her father gave her her son. "He's so big for a newborn." Keiko said. "I know. The doctor says you're pregnant with twins." Kino said. Yohmei was shock. "Twins? Then the first one is Hao." He said the shock. "Can we just seal his powers?" Yohmei's daughter asked. "I don't think that will work." Kino said. "Can we keep the second one, then?" Keiko asked. "We can. He's not like Hao." Kino said. 5 minutes were up and Yohmei toke Hao away from Keiko. 'I'm sorry, my grandson. We can't let you kill any more people.' Yohmei thought before summoning left spirits. "They're small." A voice said before the spirit of fire showed up and toke the newborn baby away from the old man. "So, it's true. You are Hao." Yohmei said. "Yes, my soul was split in two. I'll come back for my other half when the time is right." Hao said before he left in fire. The second baby came just 10 minutes after Hao disappeared. "I'll name him Yoh." Keiko said. "I agree with you." Yohmei said. After Yoh was born, a female demon was near the house. 'They want him to kill his own brother and I won't let it happen. I'll raise the child my-self.' She thought before she went into her human form. She walked to the baby's room before she picked him up and left with him and he's stuff. Yohmei and Keiko was shock at what they saw. "She's a demon and she toke my baby." Keiko said while tears came down her face. 'Silly human.' Keiko and Yohmei heard a voice in their head. 'I won't let you make him kill his own brother. I'll raise him my-self. Good night because I'm going to make you forget about Yoh.' She said before she removed the memories of Yoh from Keiko, Kino and Yohmei's minds for ever.

3 years has passed and a little boy is looking for his 'amaao' (Mommy in demon language). "Amaao, rlgl mgl oep (Mommy, where are you)?" The little boy says. "N'a gnvrh rlel, Oer. (I'm right here, Yoh.)" Says the amaao that the little boy has looking for. She showed her-self in her half-human half-demon form. "N mi beec zeg oep. N mjh hl rmwl m iwngnh mbbo (I was looking for you. I want to have a spirit ally)." The boy said. The demon talked in human language. "Oer, you know you need to wait until you are 5 years old to have a spirit ally. Why have one now?" The demon said. Oer a.k.a Yoh, talked like a human would but is still having a hard time. "Because I want to have one now, so when you're not here I don't get lonely." Yoh said. The demon knows he's right but she leaves him alone to get the rest of the stuff for him to defeat his brother, but not kill him. "Every well. You can pick you're spirit ally, but you need to make sure you can trust him or her. Got it?" She said. "Oli, amaay (Yes, mommy)." Yoh said in demon language before leaving his home. His home is a inn in Tokyo that is called Flame Inn, but changed it's name to Funbari Hoshi Onsen. His amaay owns the place until he is 10 years old, then he'll own the place. Yoh went to the grave yard to find a strong spirit ally. Yoh got to the grave yard to seeing someone is there. Yoh walked up to him before he pulled on the sleeve of the jacket. "Hmm?" The person said before he looked down at Yoh. "Are you a gang member and a fighter, big bro? Or are you a delinquent?" Yoh said with a smile on his face.

The person went down on one kneel to look Yoh in the eyes. "I'm Ryu, people call me Bokutou no Ryu (Ryu the Wooden Sword)." He answered proudly, "I am a fighter who use wooden sword in my fight, people call me delinquent though and yes I'm a gang member because I'm a leader of my gang. Why are you here?" Yoh cocked his head, "I'm here because I heard of a rumor that said there's a strong ghost here, do you know about it?" Yoh asks cutely. Ryu raised his eyebrows, "There's one, he is Amidamaru." He said casually as he points at a single grave marker on the hill. "But it's only a rumor, there's nothing like ghost in this world, go home kid, my gang will fighting with other gang here tonight." Yoh look at the grave curiously, he walk back to the grave and places his hand on it, he closed his eyes to see if he can feel a presence of a ghost inside. 'There is a presence.' Yoh thought as he open his eyes, "I will come back here tonight, I'm going to search all information I can get about this ghost". Yoh look back at Ryu, "What time is it that you will fight?" Yoh asks calmly. Ryu narrowed his eyes, "8 P.M." he answered shortly, "If you want to know information about Amidamaru, go to the museum, there's his sword there. But you better not come back here tonight, it's dangerous". Yoh scowled, "Your fight is not my business, if I don't come back here tonight, I will lose my chance to meet this spirit." Yoh said sternly, "My business is mine, yours is yours." With that, Yoh walk away from the cemetery, ignoring the pissed off Ryu.

Yoh was at the museum and inside before he saw a man in a guard uniform. "Sir, can you tell me where I can found Amidamaru's sword" Yoh asked the guard. The guard looked at Yoh before he smiled at him. "Follow me and I'll take you there." The guard said. Yoh followed the guard to Amidamaru's sword. Yoh yelped because the guard picked him up. "I thought you would want to see it at this height." The guard said. Yoh nods before he looked at the info on the sword. "Why do people say it cries?" Yoh asked. "It's because it's not with it's owner." The guard said as he put Yoh down. "Can I stay and see it cry, please?" Yoh said with puppy eye look. The guard smiled at Yoh. "I don't see why not. Come on, I'll treat you." The guard said. It's 7 O'clock and Yoh is with the sword. Yoh saw water going down the glass and heard someone crying on top of the glass. Yoh sees a spirit crying and went to him. "Why are you crying?" Yoh asked. The spirit looks shocked that someone can see him. "You can see me?" The spirit said. "I'm Yoh, a shaman demon. I can see and touch spirits. Why are you crying?" Yoh asked. "I'm Mosuke, I was crying because I can't give my friend his sword. I was killed before I could give it to him." The spirit called, Mosuke said. "Why don't you give it to him? He's still there waiting for you." Yoh said. "I can't give it to him. I can't pick it up and it's in a bad shape." Mosuke said before he saw the sword glowing. 5 minutes later, the sword stops going and is out of the glass case with a other one looking like it. "How did you?" Mosuke said with shock. "I'm a shaman demon, remember? I can touch and see spirits. I also have powers of a demon. I fixed the sword so you can give it to you're friend." Yoh said. "I can't. He waited for 600 years for his sword and I can't give it to him when he'll get mad at me." Mosuke said. "I'll give it to him for you." Yoh said. "Really? Thanks." Mosuke said before he went to the after life.

It was 7:55 PM and Yoh went back to the grave yard before he saw Ryu with his gang. "You shouldn't have came back, kid. It's dangerous here." Ryu said. "My business is mine and you're business is yours." Yoh said before he went to the grave mark of Amidamaru. "Hi, you must be Amidamaru." Yoh said to the spirit in front of him. The spirit was shock that someone can see him. "You can see me?" He said. "Yep, I'm Yoh. You're friend wanted me to give this to you." Yoh said as he showed Amidamaru his sword from it's slash and show Amidamru his sword. Amidamaru was shock because it is Harusame, he's sword. "How did you get it?" Amidamaru asked. "I found it in the museum and made a copy of it. So, you can see it and move on to the after life with you're friend." Yoh said to which confuse Ryu."Who are you talking to, boy?" Ryu asked. "I'm talking to Amidamaru.. You can't see him?" Yoh ask. "No, I can't. How can you see them?" Ryu said. "I'm a shaman demon. I can connect to this world with two other worlds." Yoh said before a other gang showed up. "Hey, there's a kid with them." The leader said. "Amidamaru, give me a hand here with this?" Yoh asked Amidamaru. "Yes, Yoh-dono." Amidamaru said before going into a ball form and go into Yoh's small body. Yoh attacked the other gang with Harusame and Ryu's gang Bessemer's got killed by the other gang members. After Yoh defeated the other gang members, Ryu was sad because he lost his friends. "Are you O.K?" Yoh asked Ryu. "No, I lost my friends and I don't have the right to go to school. *Looks to the other gang members that are black and blue* How did you?" Ryu asked as he points to the other gang members that are moaning from pain. "I'll let amaao explain that." Yoh said before turning to Amidamaru. "Shouldn't you be going to the after life?" Yoh said. "No because I want to be with you. You need a strong spirit ally and I'm you're spirit." Amidamaru said. "AHHHH! GHOST!" Ryu shouted as he pointed to Amidamaru. "You can see him now?" Yoh asked with shock.

"Yeah, I can plus I can hear him." Ryu said. "I guess what I did made you unlock you're shaman powers." Yoh said before a bandit spirit showed up. "Hello, boy and man." The bandit spirit said. "What are you here for?" Yoh said with angry. Ryu and Amidamaru was confuse as to why Yoh was angry. "I just want a change, that's all." The bandit spirit said before he turned to Ryu. "You're a shaman and you need a spirit ally. I'm you're spirit ally." The bandit spirit said to which Ryu said yes to. "Come on. Amaao is going to be worried about me." Yoh said before he started walked to the inn. "I don't have parents." Ryu said. "May be she'll adopt you as my big brother." Yoh said as he leads Ryu, the bandit spirit and Amidamaru to his house. "Amaao, I'm home." Yoh said. "Yoh, welcome home. Who do you have with you?" A women said as she shows her-self. The women has her demon ears, tails, nails (Fingers only), eyes and teeth still out and she looks only 21 years old. "This is Ryu, a x-ganger who needs a home and a family. This is my spirit ally, Amidamaru and this is the bandit spirit I was telling you about." Yoh said with angry on the words bandit spirit. "I see. I'm Yoh's mommy, Hoshi Luna Ani (Star Moon Annie)." She said. "Um, are you a demon?" Ryu asked. "I am and I'm Yoh's mommy." Ani said. "How can you be Yoh's mommy when he's not a demon?" Amidamaru asked. "I have demon eyes, teeth, ears (Human ears that are pointy at the top end) and I have demon powers as well as shaman powers." Yoh said. "You can understand demon language? I want to learn it, too." Ryu said. "I don't see why not and I accept you as my second son, Gop (Ryu)." Ani said. "What?" Ryu asked. "It's you're name in demon language." Yoh said.

7 years has pass and Yoh is now 10 years old as well as the owner of the inn. "Big brother, where did I go wrong?" Yoh asked his big brother, Ryu. They have to talk in human language so no one can be confused on what they are talking about. "You went wrong here. You needed to add, not minus." Ryu said as he show Yoh, his little brother. Their mommy had to go in her human form in order to adopt Ryu as her son and she wants him to keep his own last name. "Kids, dinner is ready." Ani said. "Coming, mommy." Both Ryu and Yoh said as they went down stairs to eat. Yoh knows half of Amidamaru's sword moves and would need to keep going at his training. Half way threw dinner, their mommy has something to say. "Yoh, I know you may not like it but I found you a wife. She can summon demons and she can help you with you and Ryu's training. Anna, can you come out please?" Ani said before a 9 year old girl came out. "I'm Anna, I'm a Itako and Yoh's fiancee." Anna said. "I'm Yoh, this is my friend and spirit ally Amidamaru. This is my adopted older brother, Ryu and the bandit spirit is his spirit ally." Yoh said, but he said bandit with angry and hate. Anna show the way Yoh said bandit. "Why do you hate me? And my name is Tokagero." Tokagero asked. "YOU HURT TO MANY PEOPLE BY GOING INTO THEIR BODIES AND KILLING THEM IN THEIR BODY!" Yoh shouted at Tokagero. "Hey, I changed! Why can't you see that?" Tokagero said. "I don't trust you. You tried to kill me one time." Yoh said. "I did not! I went into you're body to get you away from the gangsters that were going to kill you!" Tokagero said. Yoh thought about what is talking about until he remembered the spirit saved him. "AHHH! I just remember that time and you did save me! I"m so sorry." Yoh said before he bows to Tokagero. "It's O.K." Tokagero said.

3 years as passed, Yoh and Anna went to high school together as fiance and fiancee. There, they saw 2 shamans and a none-shaman were looking at them in the classroom. "Everyone, this is Yoh and Anna. They're be in our class because someone from they're old class picked a fight with Yoh and Anna kicked the person in the back." The teacher said before telling Yoh and Anna to take a seat in the room. It was lunch time, Yoh with his big brother as the guard (He's eating his lunch at the same time) and Anna were eating lunch. Yoh asked Anna to marry him like a man would with a ring for Anna to put on her ring finger. Anna said yes to the question before kissing Yoh on the lips. That night, Yoh and Anna had safety (Sex with a condom) sex and felt more closer to each other than before. 5 weeks has passed and a shooting star showed up in the sky to which means the Shaman Tournament is now starting. Yoh and Ryu asked Anna and Ani to help with their training. "I can train you to be stronger, powerful and faster, but Anna will be doing the timing during the training." Ani said. Yoh and Ryu said 'Oli, Amaao' (Yes, Mommy) and started the training right away. 5 days has passed and a start showed up and Ani said 'It means you are being called to' before a man showed up. "Are you a shaman?" He asked before Yoh and Ryu said yes to it. "Meet me at the hill in order to enter the tournament." He said before he left. "Let's go early to the hill. I know where it is." Ryu said before they got what they need of the test.

At 5:30 PM at the hill, Yoh and Ryu was waiting for the man to show up and Ani plus Anna was there as well. The man showed up at 5:35 PM. "Ore and Gop (Silver knows how to speak in demon language because he had befriended a demon when he was only 5 years old), my name is Silver and I'll see if you can enter the Shaman Tournament or not. You have 10 minutes to land a hit on me." Silver said with his 5 spirit allies in a canon way. "Can we both go at the same time?" Yoh asked. "I don't see why not. Begin." Silver said before Yoh and Ryu were behind him and he has two deep cuts: one on his back and one on his chest. "You're fast and strong. I didn't see you move." Silver said before he faint. Ani healed the wounds but the wound marks will be still be there. Silver woke up at a inn and saw the two shamans that landed a hit on him. "How did I get here?" Silver asked. "I brought you here after a other man who wears the same cloth but in a different style showed up and said you killed him to which amaao had to say we didn't and you won't wounded at all, even if the marks of the wounds that amaao healed are still there the man would think it's from another shaman." Yoh said. "I have to go and test other shamans. Here, you need this to prove you enter the tournament." Silver said has he gives Yoh and Ryu Oracle Bell before leaving the inn to test other shamans. "Guess we have to wait." Ryu said.

10 days has passed and the Oracle Bell ringed and a message showed up on the scene. "I'm up against the kid from our class, Horo Horo. The match is in 5 days. Glad we were doing training for for 10 days. Amaao and Anna, can you be there?" Yoh asked. "Of course I would be there. I'm not going to miss this for the world." Ani said. "I want to see how that training went. I never thought someone can handle that." Anna said. "I'm up against a man by the name Hoshi Sora and it's in 5 days, too. In the same place has Yoh's." Ryu said. 5 days has pass in hell since that's where Yoh and Ryu were training. "Yoh and Ryu, 4 days has passed on Earth and we need to go back up." Ani said. "Oli, amaao." Both Yoh and Ryu said together before they left Hell and went back to Earth. The last day was for them to just relax, Meaning Yoh and Anna will be taking a nap for half the day, and do nothing plus Yoh and Ryu's amaao toke them out of school for the day. It was the day of the matches and Yoh was ready to go up against Horo Horo like Ryu is ready to go up against Hoshi Sora. "Ore mjd Gop (Yoh and Ryu), they're going to come down from the building in front of you two." Ani said from her 9 tail demon fox form with Anna on her back, with two of her onis out to make sure no one try to stop the match, on a other building near by. Two people jumped down from the building and landed without getting hurt.

"Show offs." Both Yoh and Ryu said together at them. "I'm Horo Horo." The two-tone hair boy said. "I'm Hoshi Sora." The pitch black hair boy said. "Ore and this is my big brother, Gop." Yoh said, but said their names in demon language. "You're names are wired. I thought they were Yoh and Ryu." Horo Horo said before..."OUR NAMES ARE ORE AND GOP! GOT IT? OUR AMAAO PICKED THOSE NAME IN A DIFFERENT LANGUAGE!" Both Yoh and Ryu said together with rage and angry in their voice. Horo Horo and Hoshi was scared from them and Ani plus Anna and her onis were laughing at the faces that Horo Horo and Hoshi were making. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I was trying to say was, you're names are not normal at all." Horo Horo said. "Oh. Well, don't blame Amaao for it. She thought they were great names, even if they're in a different language." Ryu said. "What language are they?" Hoshi asked. "Not telling." Yoh said. The match had started and Horo Horo lost to Yoh in 45 minutes while Hoshi lost to Ryu the same way Horo Horo lost to Yoh. 10 demon hunters showed up to kill Yoh and Ryu, but Anna ordered her onis to protect Yoh and Ryu. Anna's onis killed the demon hunters and came down with Ani in her demon form still. "Ore. When you win you're next match, I have something to give you." Ani said. Horo Horo asked if he can come over and Ani said yes while Hoshi and his spirit ally, Mugen went to the after life because the demon hunters killed him when they were aiming at Yoh and Ryu. Silver showed up with the man that thought Yoh and Ryu had killed Silver. "What happened here? Why did demon hunters show up?" Silver asked Yoh. "They thought we *Points to him-self and Ryu* were demons." Yoh answered.

"O.K, we need to protect you two then." Silver said. "No need because we have Anna and amaao looking after us." Ryu said. "What's with the demon near you guys?" Horo Horo asked. "It's one of Anna's onis. She can summon them." Yoh said. 'I had to say that to keep them from knowing me and Ryu were raised by a demon.' Yoh thought to his amaao. The demon just nods it's head to Yoh's thought and Silver thought the demon nodded to what Yoh said. "Well, we need to leave. See you guys later then." Silver said as he and the man left. Horo Horo was at Yoh's home and freaked out. "You live here? I have to stay here with my friend so we can go to school together." Horo Horo said. "Really? Then, why did we see you guys?" Yoh asked. "Yoh, we leave at 5:30 AM for school every Monday to Friday." Anna said. "Whoa, that's to early for us two to get up at." Horo Horo said. They enter and Horo Horo called his friend down . "Hey, how did the match went?" A boy with point hair asked. "I lost, Ren." Horo Horo said while Ren just 'Tss, weak.' before horo Horo continued. "And I brought the guy with me, even if he lives here." Horo Horo said. "What? He lives here? Where is he?" Ren said with shock. "I'm right here and I own the place." Yoh said before Horo Horo and Ren shouted "WHAT?" together. "Yeah, amaao put it in my name when I turned 10 years old." Yoh said before the Oracle Bell ringed again. "What the hell? I jut won my match. *Sees who he up against next* I'm up against Faust the 8th and the match is in 30 days." Yoh said. "I'm up against some guy that's calling him-self Ladies Man and it's in 30 days as well." Ryu said.

Yoh had befriended Horo Horo and Ren plus Manta, who can see spirits in 1 whole day. Horo Horo and Ren asked what training are they use and Yoh said they can't know because he doesn't know if he'll lose the match and go up against Ren. "I understand, Yoh. When the match is over, can you tell us what training you are using?" Ren said. "I don't see why not and you can join, if you want." Ani said. For 29 day, Yoh and Ryu were in hell doing training to increase their reflex-ability. "Yoh and Ryu, it's time to come back up now." Anna said. "Yes, Anna. We'll be up in 5 minutes." Yoh said. 5 minutes later, Yoh and Ryu was up on Earth and toke the last day to relax and do that what ever they want. "We'll be watching the match, if that's O.K?" Ren asked. "I don't mind, but what about you're own matches?" Yoh said. "I'm done with all my matches." Ren said. "And I win my last two match 20 days ago." Horo Horo said. "O.K, you'll sitting with me on my oni. Got it?" Anna said. "Fine with us." Ren and Horo Horo said at the same time. "Great." Ryu said. "But what about you're mommy?" Ren asked. "Don't worry. She has a way to be there." Yoh said.

It was the match day, both Yoh and Ryu were ready for the match. Ren, Horo Horo, Manta (He asked if he can watch) and Anna were on a demon to which Ren and Horo Horo didn't know it was Ani in her demon form. Faust the 8th and Ladies Man showed up. "Hi, I'm Faust the 8th. Nice to meet you." Faust said. "I'm Ladies Man." 'Ladies Man' said. "Ladies Man isn't you're name, right?" Ryu asked. "How did you know?" 'Ladies Man' asked. "So, that means you're Takuto Kuso, right?" Yoh said. Takuto started to freak out. "HOW DID YOU KNOW MY NAME?" Takuto shouted at Yoh. Ryu got really angry at him. "Don't you dare shout at my little brother!" Ryu said before looking Takuto in the eyes with his own eyes. Takuto toke 6 steps back from Ryu. The match starts and Yoh is having a hard time with Faust while Ryu just won his match and can't help Yoh. "Don't give up! Keep fighting!" Manta, Ren, Horo Horo and Anna shouted at Yoh. Yoh felt power going into him. 'I can't lose here, not here and now. No way!' Yoh thought before he started to glow blown and a spirit showed up from behind him. 'Spirit of Earth, keep an eye on Yoh and help him.' Ani thought to Spirit of Earth to which it nods it's head. "Iwngnh ez Lmghr (Spirit of Earth), land me you're power." Yoh said and Spirit of Earth landed it's power to Yoh by turning into a sword. "Amidamaru, into the Spirit of Earth." Yoh said as he won his match and Faust lose. "You're strong. May be I can be you're doctor." Faust said. "I don't mind." Yoh said before he fainted on the spot. "ORE!" Ren, Ryu, Horo Horo, Manta, Ani and Amidamaru shouted. 10 days has passed and Yoh woke up.

"How long was I passed out?" Yoh asked. "10 days max, onii-chan." Ren said. "Onii-chan?" Yoh ask. "My family got killed and all the money they have was meant for me and you're mommy toke me in like she did with Horo Horo." Ren said. "Did she teach you the language?" Yoh asked. "Yeah, she did." Horo Horo said for Ren. "You O.K, little brother?" Horo Horo asked. "Yeah, just tired." Yoh said. 5 days has passed and the Oracle Bell ringed. "We need to meet at a airport in 30 days to go to the patch village. We'll bring Manta with us." Yoh said before they started to train in hell. 30 days has passed in hell while 29 days went by on earth and they spended the last day just resting before they left for the airport and arried to see a lot of shamans there and they don't know what to do or what to eat. "Ore, over here!" Yoh heard Silver's voice and saw him with the other man. Yoh ran to him. "Hey." Yoh said. "How are you're wounds?" Silver asked. "Their fine." Yoh said. "Want some?" Silver asked. "Sure, I'll have 14." Yoh said. "For your-self?" Silver asked surprise. "No. 2 for me, 2 for Ren, 2 for Horo Horo, 2 for Manta, 2 for Anna and 4 for Amaao." Yoh said. "Right. *Whispers* I know you're mommy is a demon. I'm friends with one and that's way I can understand it since my friend taught it to me and I know when you say 'Amaao' it means mommy in demon language." Silver said to Yoh. "Gnvrh, Inbwlg (Right, Silver)." Yoh said in demon language to Silver. Yoh brought the food to his friends and gave four to his mommy. "I saw you're matches and you are strong, but still weak." A voice from behind Yoh said. Yoh turned to see someone that looks like him, but has long hair. "Rme (Hao)." Yoh said in demon language to which freaked the boy out. "What?" Hao said. "Come on, Ore. We need to get to the plane." Ryu said. "Gnvrh, fnv fgehrlg (Right, big brother)." Yoh said before he left Hao there with a freaked out look on his face. "How did you know him?" Ren asked. "I can't tell you yet until the time is right. I promise you that and I always keep my promise because I don't break promises." Yoh said because if he tells them that that's his older twin brother, then they're freak out plus his real family wants him to kill him, who Ani told you when he was 6 years old without Ryu being there because he goes to chief school and Yoh had a free day off of school, and Yoh was glad that Ani, his amaao, got him out of there.

Hao was still in shock because Yoh, his other half, just talked to him in a different language and he knows he's name. 'How can Yoh know my name and what language was that he was talking in with?' Hao thought confused and surpiesed. "It was demon language. It's hard to learn it, even for me." Hao turned his head to see Silver walking to him with a gentile smile on his face. "Demon language?" Hao asked confused. "I can understand it because I befriended a demon. Ore means Yoh in demon language and Rme means Hao in demon language. Oh, I almost forgot. I better get you on the plane before it leaves without you." Silver said before he leaves with Hao following him from behind to get to the plane. "Be careful because Yoh's amaao is with him. Don't get her angry or she'll kill you." Silver warned Hao with a warning voice before leaving to see the other patch village officers. Hao was confuse by Silver's tone as he walked to the airplane. 'Why did he warning me to be careful? I don't get it.' Hao thought as he got on the plane before sees Yoh, with a gentile smile on his face, and his friends asleep and saw the Chinese boy laying his head on Yoh's right shoulder. Hao tooe a spot with his followers. 'Onii-chan, can you hear me?' Hao heard Yoh's thoughts. 'Why are you calling me onii-chan? And I can hear you.' Hao asked throw thought. 'I want to call you that only when we're alone. I don't want to kill you because I want you to be my real onii-chan, even if Ryu and Horo Horo are my adopted big brothers. I want my real big brother to be there at my wedding.' Yoh thought to Hao. 'Wedding? What wedding?' Hao thought to Yoh with confuse. 'I'm marrying Anna, the girl you saw with us.' Yoh thought before he showed him-self in Hao's mind. Hao felt he's mind is being invaded. 'How did you do that?' Hao asked with a confused in his voice. 'I knew how to do this since I was 2 years old. I have to go before my amaao knows what I'm doing. I'll talk to you in you're mind later, onii-chan.' Yoh said before he kissed Hao's cheek and left his mind. Hao was left with one thought and only one thought. 'Why did Yoh kiss me on the cheek?' Then he felt warmth from that kiss in his mind on his skin before Hao smiled and can't wait to talk to Yoh again in his mind. Ani saw what Yoh did and was happy at what Yoh did. 'I hope Yoh can change Hao for good because I want to adopted him as my fifth son.' Ani thought before she left the plane and went into her demon form to run on the clouds.

5 hours has passed and Yoh woke up from his nap thanks to Hao. 'Yoh, you have to wake up now.' Hao thought to Yoh. 'Onii-chan, what is it?' Yoh said in his mind still sleepily and yawned to which Hao gentile laughed at with a smile on his face. 'The chief is going to say something in 5 seconds.' Hao thought to Yoh. 'Thanks, onii-chan.' Yoh thought before he woke his family. "Guys, wake up." Yoh said. "What's wrong, onii-chan?" Ren asked still sleepily. 'Onii-chan?' Hao thought to Yoh confused. 'Adopted little brother, family got killed in front of him by shamans.' Yoh thought to Hao as he saw Hao nod his head in his mind. "There's a message from the chief in 3...2...1...now." Yoh said before the chief of the patch village showed up on the scene. "Hello, everyone. I have something to tell you. We won't be going to the patch village together. You need to get there by your-self." "We need to get our stuff. Truths me." Yoh said as he and his family got their stuff all together on their backs. "After this message, the plane will disappear and you need to get to the patch village by your-self in 3 months. Have a nice day." The plane vanish before every shaman on the plane fall down. Ani caught Yoh, Anna, Manta, Ryu, Ren, Horo Horo and Faust before she stopped to stand on the clouds. "How did you summon that oni so fast, Anna?" Ren asked. "I didn't summon it and it's someone you know." Anna said. "WHAT?" Ren shouted. 'Glj (Ren), that's enough. Leave you're future sister alone.' Ani said and Ren freaked out because the demon sounds like his adopted mommy. "What the?" Ren said. "That's amaao." Yoh said. Ren, Horo Horo, Manta and Faust freaked out. "You're mommy is a demon?!" They said. "Yeah." Yoh said.

5 weeks has passed and they meet two new people, the first one is Lyserg Diethel as he attacked them to see if they are strong enough to be his allies and Yoh defeated him. Yoh said he can come with them and Lyserg said "Thank you." and they left on Ani. The second one was Chocolove McDonell, who tried to make them all laugh but only got Ani, who is laughing so hard that she needed to hold on to a pole to keep her-self from falling down on the ground and Yoh, who was/is rolling back and forth on the ground, kicking his legs in the air while holding his stomack and with tears coming out of his eyes laughing and Chocolove just smiled that he made them laugh. Yoh aloud Chocolove to come with them since he entered the tournament and Chocolove said "Thanks." Another 5 weeks passed, Ani would use her powers (like she did for 10 weeks) to bring things up like: a restaurant for them to eat at and a hotel for them to sleep at. No one asked why she is doing it, but they think it makes it easier for them to eat and sleep. Lyserg and Chocolove asked why there is a demon with them. "She's my oni. Got a problem with that?" Anna said with angry in her voice. "No ma', we don't." Both Lyserg and Chocolove said together with fear on their faces because Anna has the look of a killer on her face. Ani laughed, in her head, at the faces that Lyserg and Chocolove are making from the look that anna has on her face. "Are we there yet?" Horo Horo asked. 'We are half way there, Rege Rege (Horo Horo).' Ani said. "How do you know where the patch village is, amaao?" Yoh asked. 'I've been there twice and this is my third time going there. The great spirit and me are friends, so he let's me in the tournament all the times.' Ani said. "You and the great spirit are friends?! Why didn't you tell me?" Yoh asked shocked that his amaao is friends with the great spirit and he didn't know about it. 'Ore, do you remember the man that came over when you were only 8 mouths old and you spoke you're first word?' Ani asked. "Yeah, I remembered that day. Why doesthis have to do this what you're saying, amaao?" Yoh answered. 'That man was the great spirit in a human disguise to come see me. It's been500 years since I last seen him. Now, the tournament is back and I get to see my friend again.' Ani said. Yoh, Ryu, Ren, Horo Horo, Anna, Manta, Faust, Lyserg and Chocolove freaked out. "WHAT?!" They shouted together. "I even called him dmddo (daddy) one time." Yoh said shocked that he called the great spirit dmddo and not know who he was until now. Everyone, but Ani was shocked at what yoh had just said. "WHAT?!" Ani just laughed at the faces that they are making from what Yoh had just said.

5 more weeks has passed and they are at the edge of the patch village because they got there before any one else did. "Ore, over here." Yoh turned his head and saw Silver waving his hands to them. Yoh ran to him and hugged him tightly while Silver returned the hug, after 5 seconds of shocked from what Yoh did to him, with a smile and everyone was wondering why Yoh is hugging Silver. "Ani, the great spirit is waiting for you so you should go on a head and see him while I'll keep an eye on them for you." Silver said. 'Thanks, Inbwlg. See you kids later and behave for Silver.' Ani said before she runs to where the great spirit is. "Let's get you guys something to eat." Silver said as he brings them in the patch village before they saw a demon, that looks like a snake, was there waiting for Silver in the middle of the village. "So, this is the Ore you told me about, Inbwlg. He's so young to be a demon's child. He has 3 adopted siblings, 3 friends, his doctor and his fiancee with him." The snake demon said. Lyserg and Chocolove was shocked that Yoh was raised by a demon. "Ore, I want you to meet my demon friend, Maka the snake demon." Silver said as Maka moved closer to the group to get a better look at them. "It's nice to meet you." Yoh said with a smile before Maka wrapped around him and rubbed her head against his. "Looks like she likes you, Ore." Silver said with a smile on his face. "Me too." Yoh said as he gives Maka a hug. "I'll bring you to my restaurant where you can eat." Silver said before he started to walk. Everyone followed Silver to a restaurant and it's huge. "I bet ya Maka used her demon powers to make it hug. Right, Silver?" Yoh asked. "You got it right, Yoh." Silver said. They all walked in and can see blankets with pillows on the floor. "Ani asked me if you guys can stay here and I said yes. Maka made sure to make the room a lot bigger for you guys, since Yoh was bringing a lot of people with him." Silver said. Lyserg and Chocolove was still shock from knowing that Yoh was raised by a demon. Yoh, his family and his friends agreed to sleep for 30 weeks since they were tired from the training they went on with Ani.

30 weeks has passed before Hao and his followers showed up at Silver's restaurant; which surpiesed and shocked silver badly. "Rme, why are you here?" Silver asked confused. "We came to eat because we just arrieved here and we came here to eat since it was closer. We can't eat here?" Hao asked with confusing in his voice. "No, no. It's not that and you can eat here, it's just why eat here?" Silver said. "I feel my little brother is here. So, I came to see him." Hao said as he points at Yoh who is fast asleep with his friends and family members. "Right, they others don't know you and Yoh are brothers. Finger I should tell you that." Silver said before he brought Hao and his followers to 6 tables for them to eat at. Yoh woke up and saw his big brother, Hao looking down at him. "Hey, Yoh." Hao said like a big brother would. "Hey, onii-chan. When did you get here?" Yoh asked still sleepily from his 30 week nap. "I just got here 5 hours ago." Hao said before he laid down beside Yoh. Yoh moved so his face is facing Hao's face. "Why do you want to kill all the none-shamans?"Yoh asked, not knowing what answer he will get. "I'll show you than tell you since it will make it easier for you to understand why I want to kill non-shamans." Hao said before he closed his eyes and put his forehead to Yoh's as he showed his 1,000 memories to Yoh while Yoh felt him-self falling asleep again and saw a young Hao running with flowers in his hand. "Mother will love them, I just know it." Young Hao said before he got to his house and saw it burning with his mother still in the house screaming from the pain she is feeling. "MOTHER!" Young Hao shouted before he cries and run away. Yoh saw how bad Hao felt when he saw his burning with his mother still inside it. "Onii-chan, I didn't know." Yoh said with tears coming down his face as he couldn't stop crying no matter how hard he was trying to, ethier trying to stop crying or wrapped the tears away with his hands, he just couldn't stop as he just crys in hi8s hands that are covering his eyes and face as he felt a hug from someone behind him. "Don't cry, Yoh. It's not right for you to cry when it's not you're fault." Hao said as he went in front of Yoh, removed Yoh's hands and wrapped the tears away from Yoh's eyes. "It was in the past and I got angry at the humans for what they did to my mother. I couldn't forgive them since I can't change the past." Hao said before he got hugged by a crying Yoh, who feels sorry for Hao, as his head made content with his chest and his arms wrapped around his wraist tightly. 'I can't change the past for Onii-chan, but I want to do something for him! But what?' Yoh thought without knowing Hao heard that and hugged Yoh back with his eyes closed as he let Yoh cry on his chest.

"Ore, Ore, it's time to wake up." Yoh could hear someone shaking him to wake up. "Hmm?" Yoh said before he saw Silver there. "Are you O.K? You were crying in you're sleep." Silver said with consern in his voice. "I just saw Rme's 1,000 memories. None-shamans burned his house with his mother still inside because they thought she was a fox-demon in a disguise." Yoh said to Silver as he feels Hao waking up before Silver's eyes wide and was fulled with tears while Hao woke up and saw Silver with tears in his eyes and realized Yoh told Silver his 1,000 memories. "Silver, don't cry." Hao said as he tries to stop Silver from crying. 10 weeks passed and the X-Laws showed up in silver's restaurant and saw Hao with his followers. "Hao, you will die here so you won't kill any one any more." The blonde hair man named, Marco Lasso said before he brought his gun out. "No!" Silver said as he step in front of Hao to protcet him from the X-Laws. "You can't kill him in my restaurant. The great spirit won't let it." Silver said as Ani came in with the human disguise great spirit and saw Silver protecting Hao from the X-Laws. "What do you think you are doing to my son?" Ani shouted with rage and angry at the X-Laws before she turned into her demon form to help Silver out. "AHHHH! DEMON!" Marco shouted before he fired at her, wounding her left and right shoulders. "Amaao!" They heard someone shouted before the ground came up and a wall of earth stopped the spirit, that came from the bullet, from hurting Ani any more.

Everyone turned to see the one who stopped the attack was Yoh, who as a aura coming from him. "No one, no one, no one, no one." Yoh said as his voice becomes softer as he walked to Marco who is backing away from Yoh. "NO ONE HURTS MY AMAAO! NO ONE!" Yoh said as the aura around him got bigger before it transform in to a demon, that has two horns coming from the top of it's head with teth like a tiger and has blue eyes like a white tiger, has nails like a tiger, arms and legs like a black wolf and a body like a black wolf, that went to hell to liver there and become Yoh's servant, and Yoh left his head; which everyone saw demon eyes, not human eyes. Yoh cut the angel in half and badly wounded Marco Lasso. Hao was shocked that Yoh has that much rage in him. When Hao saw Yoh was about to kill Marco, Hao ran from behind Silver and Ani to get to Yoh. Hao got to Yoh just in time before Yoh brought down his sword. "Yoh, don't kill! Don't be like me, don't be like you're big brother!" Hao said before Yoh calmed down and fall against Hao's chest. "Yoh?" Hao said before he feels Yoh heart beat is slower than before as he ran/brought Yoh over to Faust to check on him. "His heart beat slower then before. What is going on?" Hao told Faust with a worried in his voice.

Faust checked Yoh's heart and found out that what Hao said, was right. "Ani, do you know if this happened before?" Faust asked Ani. Hao turned his head to Ani. "Yes, it did happen before. Yoh went into rage mode when he was only 2 and ½ years old because a demon hunter showed up and tried to kill me, but Yoh got really angry and went into rage before he killed him." Ani said with sadness in her voice. "Yoh murdered a man? As in, killed the man?" Hao was shocked at that Yoh had killed someone. "Yes, but to protect him form going into rage again, I put a demon seal on him to stop his demon half from coming out." Ani said. "Demon half?" Silver asked confused. "I gave Yoh some of my blood to keep him safe and so I know where he is. I toke him from his real family because they wanted him to kill Hao." Ani said. "Thanks." Ani told you Hao with confusing on her face, "Thanks for taking Yoh away from them. I don't mind that, even when we talk to each other in our minds at night and he shows me his life, I felt like I meant you before." Hao said. Ani smiled at Hao. "That's because I was the demon that toke care of you before a monk toke you away from me." Ani said. Faust toke care of Yoh for 5 days as Yoh's heart went back to normal. "He'll be fine and his heart is back to normal." Faust said. "Yoh, can you hear me?" Hao asked before Yoh opened his eyes. "Onii-chan." Yoh said as he saw Hao's face. "Yoh, are you O.K?" Hao asked with worry in his voice. "Yeah, just dead tired and I don't mean like dead, dead. Just means I could sleep for 5 whole years." Yoh said nerves as Hao Gentile laughed at what Yoh had just said with a smile on his face before he gave Yoh a look that a big brother would give to their little siblings. "Be careful next time because you almost killed someone 5 days ago." Hao said formly as it was Yoh who was laughing at what/how Hao had just said; which Hao joined in the laughter that Yoh made.

3 months has passed and the other shamans showed up at the village as Yoh, Hao and Ryu formed a team while Ren, Horo Horo and Chocolove formed a team shich means Lyserg, Faust and Ani has also formed a team. "Ani, how can you join a team when you are not in the tournament? I don't get it." Faust asked. "The great spirit let's me enter without taking the test plus he let's me use demons as my spirit ally since I have 40 demons under my commend." Ani said and everyone just sweat dropped at that. "What's are team's name?" Hao asked. "Why not call us Funbari Hoshi Onsen?" Yoh said. "I like it." Ryu said. "Me, too." Hao said. Hao told his followers that his leaving them to be with his little brother but them all, but one tried to kill me. Yoh summoned his two demon servants plus his new one and told them that they are their new play toys. Yoh demon servants grabbed Hao's followers, but one and brought them to hell to play with them. "Opacho, why didn't you try to kill me?" Hao asked her confused as to why she didn't try and kill him. "Opacho can't kill Hao for Hao saved Opacho and Opacho will never kill Hao." Opacho said in third person point. Yoh picked her up and gave her to Hao. "Looks like we gain a little sister." Yoh said and Opacho shouted with joy at having brothers. Hao saw this and hugged Opacho while the great spirit saw what Yoh did and told the chief of the patch village that Hao's followers has left the tournament.

Yoh's team went up against team X-2 and won in 5 minutes since Hao and Ryu let Yoh do the fighting. "Why did you let Yoh do all the fighting?" Ren asked Hao confused. "He needs to incress his powers." Hao said. "Um, onii-chan?" Yoh said with nerves in his voice. "What's wrong, Yoh?" Hao asked as he found the way Yoh is, isn't like him. "My Furyoku level is at 4,250,000 thanks to my training in hell and with amaao help plus I have the Spirit of Earth as my second spirit ally. Amaao gave him to me when I won against Faust." Yoh said and everyone, but Ani freaked out. "WHAT!?" They shouted in shock and surprise at what Yoh said. "It's true, the Spirit of Earth was found of Yoh when I brought Yoh to the great spirit's home." Ani said before everyone just looked at her. Team Ren won against random team while Team Spirit friends won against a random team. "Who's that person with you, amaao?" Hao asked since Ani toke him in as her 7th child while she toke Opachi as her 8th child. "This is the.." Ani started before. "Dmddo!" Yoh shouted before he ran to the man and hugged him. 'Ore, it's nice to see you again. How are you?' The man asked. "I'm great and happy to see you again, dmddo." Yoh said still hugging the man. "I remember that Ore said that he called the great spirit dmddo once." Ren said before he realized who the man is since he knows who Yoh is.

"That man is the great spirit!" Ren shouted and everyone freaked out. "How?" Silver asked. 'Ani teaches me how to transform and I choose to be a man. I didn't mind Ore calling me daddy at all.' The great spirit said. "How can you understand demon language?" Hao asked since he knows demon language for only 3 months and the great spirit knows how to speak it like he knows the language for a long time. 'Ani teached it to me 1,000 years ago. I missed it when you come over to visit me, Ani.' The great spirit said. "Well, be glad you get to see you're two sons are doing fine." Ani said with a smile on her face. "Sons?" Ryu asked confused. "The great spirit has children of his own and they are the Five Grand Elemental Spirits plus he has 4 more." Ani said. "WHAT?!" Silver, Hao and Yoh shouted together shocked. "Yep. How are you're daughters doing?" Ani asked with the smile still on her face. "DAUGHTERS?" Silver, Hao and Yoh asked shocked again. 'Their fine and my sons found their partners, too.' The great spirit said with proudnese in his voice. "Who?" Ani asked. "My son the Spirit of Thunder wants Ren Tao, my second son the Spirit of Rain wants Horo Horo, my third son the Spirit of Wind wants Chocolove and the Spirit of Fire was meant for Lyserg.' The great spirit said. "What? The Spirit of Fire has meant for me?" Lyserg said with shock. 'Yes and one of my daughters wants to be with Hao.' The great spirit said. "Who?" Hao asked. 'The Spirit of Light and Darkness.' The great spirit said.

"Why would she want to be with me?" Hao asked shocked. 'She thinks you're cute and kind.' The great spirit said as he saw Hao who was shock on how one of his daughters think of him like that. "What about the other three?" Yoh asked. 'They want to be with you're kids Yoh, Hao and Silver.' The great spirit said as he saw Hao, Yoh and Silver's jaws just dropped while Ani laughed at the faces of Hao, Yoh and Silver are making. "But, why our kids?" Silver asked. 'They know you're kids will be strong to handle their powers.' The great spirit said. "O.K, that makes sense." Hao said. The great spirit smiles at them before he called the Spirit of Light and Darkness, his first daughter. His daughter saw Hao before she ran to Hao before she hugged him tightly. 'Master!' She said. Hao was shocked. "How can she be a spirit when she's a human girl?" Hao asked confused. 'She can transform into any thing to make her master happy and she'll even marry him.' The great spirit said as Hao fainted at what the great spirit said. "What's the name of you're other daughters?" Horo Horo asked. 'The other two are called: the Spirit of Space, Spirit of Ice and Spirit of Universe.' The great spirit said. Hao woke up 5 hours later to see his new spirit ally was there sleeping next to him. "She was really worried about you, onii-chan." Hao turned his head and saw Ren, his adopted little brother on a chair looking at him as Yoh came in with food. "Onii-chan, you're awake!" Yoh shouted and Hao's spirit ally woke up. 'Master! *Hugs him tightly* Are you O.K Are you hurt?' She asked him with so much worry and consern in her voice. "No, I'm not hurt and Yoh, why did you shout?" Hao asked. "Not only was she worried, I WAS worried as well." Yoh said with tears coming down his eyes and Hao was surprise about it.

5 days has passed and Yoh's team won against team X-3 while team the Ren won against a random team. Team Spirit friends left the tournament and is not part of it any more since Lyserg didn't want to continue just like Faust and Ani didn't mind; which means she can spend more time with her friend. Team X-1 kept wining their matches and never lost. 10 days went by the finale round begins on a lost contatent. "This will be by the team leaders only and the rest must leave the tournament." The chief of the patch village said before the team mates of the leader left the team. "Yoh, you're up against Ren from Team the Ren." Silver said. Yoh just nods before he went into pose for the fight. "Don't hold back, little brother. I want this fight to be fast and done with, O.K?" Yoh told Ren like a big brother. "Fine with me, onii-chan." Ren said before the match starts. "Amiamaru and Spirit of Earth, come force and lead me you're power." Yoh said before his two spirit allies showed up. "Bason and Spirit of Thunder, come and lead me a hand in this fight." Ren said before Bason and the Spirit of Thunder showed them-self. Yoh and Ren fight like crazy until they are panting hard and they have smiles on their faces. "Not bad." Yoh commented. "Not bad you're self, onii-chan." Ren commented back. "How can they be even?" Silver asked shocked at the Furyouko level they are at. "They're not even." Ani said. "Yoh is stronger then Ren because their Furyouko levels are different from each other." Ani said.

"Ren, I'm going to go all out now." Yoh warned and Ren said the same thing to Yoh before he attacked him, but was 30 seconding to slow. "That's to slow, little brother." Yoh said from behind Ren and Ren's eyes wide at the fact that his onii-chan is behind him. "Let me show you a fast move." Yoh said before he did something no one, but the great spirit and Ani could believe he can do. "Oh, Spirit of Earth. Please let Amidamaru fuse with you to become Amidamaru the Great Earth spirit of the Great Spirit." Yoh said with his hands in a prayer pose and his eyes are closed. Amidamaru and the Spirit of Earth fused together to make a stronger spirit then Ren's two spirit allies combined. "The Great Samurai Earth Spirit of The Great Spirit, Amidamaru (Made up) go into Harusame." Yoh said before The Great Samurai Earth Spirit of The Great Spirit Amidamaru went into Harusame and the sword was different then before. The sword was longer, the color was a mixer of brown and Silver (Amidamaru's hair color), the handle was the same and it has a Spirit of Earth with Amidamaru statue hanging on one key chain that's split into two key chains. Everyone's eyes, but the great spirit and Ani wide at the sword that Yoh is holding. "Earth Nature sword slash." Yoh said as he runs to Ren and cut him before he defeated Ren who got one big scar on his chest and one big scar on his back. "You win, onii-chan." Ren said before he falls in Yoh's arms (He was close enough to catch him) and looked up at him. "Go to sleep, little brother because you need it." Yoh said with a smile on his face as Ren smiled back before he fall asleep in Yoh's arms as yoh picked Ren up braid style before he brought Ren to Faust to clean and bandage him up. Jennea went against a random leader of a random team and won. "Yoh, I will kill you and Hao." She said. "I don't think so." Yoh said before he went out to go up against her.

Jennea and Yoh's match started 45 minutes ago and Jennea is panting while Yoh is not. "Why aren't you panting?" Jennea asked. "I'm not going all out like you are. That's why you're panting." Yoh said. Jennea got really angry and attacked Yoh blindly. Yoh moved out of the way of the blindly attacks that are aiming at him. Hao was shocked on how Yoh isn't getting hurt out there by her attacks. "Yoh is playing her." Ani said. "He's going to wait until she used up 3\4 of her furyouko and attack her." Ani said before she saw the great spirit nod it's head before he went back to his home. "The great spirit has choosing a winner." Ani said and the chief freaked out that the great spirit has choosing a winner already. He looked back at the fight and saw Jennea was panting even more then she was before. 'Now's my chance.' Yoh thought before he vanish and was behind Jennea. Yoh cutted her spirit ally in half and won the match. "Yoh is the winner and the shaman king." The chief said. "Just like the great spirit has choosing to win." Ani said before everyone looked at her. "What?" They all, but Yoh said. "I knew he will choose me because he taught me couple of attacks from the former Shaman Kings." Yoh said and that shocked everyone. "Dmddo, can you come out please?" Yoh asked and the great spirit came out with his remaining children. 'Ore, I'm happy that you won. I always kept a eye on you.' The great spirit said. "WHAT?!" The whole patch officers said together. "It's true." Ani said. 'Oh, you are now the shaman king. Come with me for 5 minutes, please?' The great spirit said before leaving with Yoh in his arms.

'Yoh, you know the Shaman King has a wish. What is you're wish?' The great spirit asked Yoh. Yoh thought before he remembered something. "I got it." Yoh said. 'Then close you're eyes and the wish will happen.' The great spirit told Yoh. Yoh closed his eyes and made his wish; which was more than one. The great spirit was shock on Yoh's wishes and didn't mind doing them. Everyone was wondering what's Yoh's wish is, then Yoh and the great spirit came back. "What did you wish for?" Hao asked Yoh. "Just wait and see." Yoh said with a smile on his face. Ani brought Silver, Hao, Lyerg and Faust home with her. "Silver, are you sure you want to be with us" Yoh asked Silver, the retired patch officer. "I'm sure and Maka came with me." Silver said as Maka came out. "I'm glad to have my little brother with me." Hao said as everyone smiled at Hao before crushing him in a group hug. "Kids, dinner is ready. Come and get it before it becomes cold." Ani said from the kitchen. Everyone looked at each other before started, but Opacho who is being hold be her big brother Hao, ran inside to eat dinner like a one huge big family in Japan.

20 years has passed and they became grown ups while Faust and Silver became old man who are demons. "Dmddo!" 7 little 10 year old boys and one little 6 year old girl said. "Hey, there's the little rats. Had a good day at demon school?" A man with long hair asked. "You bet, dmddo. I even defeated the demon king, the teacher." One said. "I'm glad, Hana. But, what about the others?" The man named Yoh asked. "We all won against him!" The other little boys said. "Did I hear my son won against the demon king?" A man with long hair like Yoh, but it goes to the floor, steeped out of the door way in the house. "Dmddo!" Hao Jr shouted as he runs to his father and hugged him. The other parents came out and their kids ran to them before hugging them. "Horo Horo Jr, Men Tao, Lyserg Jr, Chocolove Jr, Jackiey (Opacho's daughter) and Ryu Jr, isn't my grand-kids going to hug their grand-mother?" A demon woman said as she showed her self. "Grand-mother!" The kids shouted before they ran to her to hug her. Everything is calm. "GET BACK HERE, YOUNG LADY! I TOLD YOU NOT TO USE YOU'RE DEMON POWERS COMBINED WITH YOU'RE SHAMAN POWERS TO INCRESS THE HOUSE! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?" Well, maybe not all calm because Silver's daughter, Lily is running away from her father for she made him mad. Maka went into her human form and married Silver. "Sweetheart, you know better than to get you're father angry." Maka said to her daughter. "Yes, mommy." Lily said. Everyone live in hell now because Ani is the demon king's daughter and they're all demons. Faust is the demon doctor since Hell changed for one of Yoh's wishes is for Hell to have a town for it's-self. The great spirit comes to see them all and they live happily ever after...in Hell.

* * *

Annie: That's one of three of my Shaman King fanfictions.

Hao and Yoh: There's more?

Annie: Yea, see ya.


End file.
